¿Esforzarse?
by I Love KL
Summary: ¿Para qué esforzarse? Debes saber que siempre habrá muchas cosas que te quiten los ánimos de esforzarte en las cosas... Pero tengo que asegurarte que hay una razón por la cual siempre valdrá la pena tus esfuerzos.
1. ¿Esforzarse?

**A/N: Bueno, este es otro de mis One-Shots. Solo quiero hacer recalcar que, tal vez, este Fic contenga un escrito muy distinto al que conocen. Las partes del principio y del final, son pensamientos míos. Espero que lo disfruten ya que a mi parecer es muy bonito :)**

* * *

¿Para qué esforzarse? Si nadie toma en cuenta las cosas que haces.

¿Para qué esforzarse? Si nadie valora lo que haces por ellos.

¿Para qué esforzarse? Si al fin de al cabo creen que todas las cosas son iguales.

¿Para qué esforzarse? Si nadie te pone atención como para admirar tu trabajo.

¿Para qué esforzarse? Si al final de todo, no vale la pena.

* * *

Era un nublado día de otoño en Minnesota, las personas iban caminando con suéteres esponjosos y gorros de colores, o en cambio llevaban bufandas alrededor de sus cuellos para mantener tibios sus cuerpos. Algunas madres iban de la mano con sus pequeños hijos quienes iban a la escuela para convertirse en un futuro en grandes figuras de la sociedad.

En la escuela primaria de Cityview Pam Magnet, dentro de uno de los salones que le pertenecía al segundo grado, se encontraba un hombre rubio.

Kendall Donald Knight de 22 años era un joven adulto de cabello rubio de ojos verdes, alto y con cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. El joven estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio para empezar a darle clases a la futura generación.

Kendall había pertenecido a una banda de chicos del pop, llamada Big Time Rush. Pero sus integrantes; Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond y Carlos García, decidieron separarse hace 3 años cuando estaban en la cima de la música y todos lo tomaron muy bien.

Cuando Big Time Rush se separó, Kendall decidió estudiar para ser maestro lo cual alertó a sus amigos ya que su sueño era jugar al hockey para pertenecer a los Minnesota Wild, pero en un pequeño monólogo de motivación él les dijo:

-Los sueños no siempre deben ser alcanzados, sino que en el transcurso de la vida debes adoptar nuevos sueños que no simplemente te beneficien a ti, sino que también a los que te rodean.- Sin más que discutir, sus amigos lo aceptaron. Y como a Kendall le gustaba mucho leer en privado (es por esa la razón que los demás no sabían que le gustaba leer) ganó los conocimientos de una forma muy rápida, graduándose como uno de los mejores maestros en la universidad de Stanford a los 21 años.

Logan decidió continuar con su sueño de ser médico y, al igual que Kendall, se graduó muy rápido en la escuela de Harvard con tan solo 20 años, el cual todos lo reconocieron como el doctor más joven de la historia médica.

James decidió estudiar actuación en Julliard para posteriormente enseñar, pero requería forzosamente que estudiara ahí durante 6 años, pero cuando sus profesores vieron que era excelente en la actuación decidieron recortar su estudio d años, por lo que James hace unas pocas semanas había terminado sus estudios de actuación.

Carlos decidió irse con su padre para convertirse en policía 2 años después de que Big Time Rush terminara, pero como no se le hacía muy fácil concentrarse, reprobaba el examen final todas las veces… Pero como veían que le ponía mucho empeño decidieron convertirlo en policía, pero todavía le quedaba aprobar ese examen de concentración.

Desde su ventana, Kendall vio como algunas madres dejaban a sus hijos en frente de la entrada de la escuela y luego marcharse en sus autos. A Kendall le llenó una profunda sensación de tristeza ¿Pero por qué? Eso es debido a que Kendall quería un hijo. Sí, Kendall tenía ese sueño de tener un hijo y enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre el hockey.

-Señor Knight.- La voz de una de sus alumnas lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí, Emily?- Kendall le preguntó a la niña de 8 años quien era morocha.

-¿Está bien señor Knight?- Le pregunta la pequeña con preocupación claramente visible en sus ojos.

Kendall suspiró antes de contestar. –Sí Emily, estoy bien. Es muy amable de tu parte el preocuparte por tus profesores.- Pone una de sus manos en su cabeza y frota un poco su cabello. La pequeña se ríe y regresa a su lugar correspondiente. Kendall vio el horario en su reloj de muñeca y se levantó para empezar a dar su clase.

* * *

Kendall iba en camino a su coche que estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela después de haber terminado con sus clases del día. Subió a sus Honda Civic de color blanco y encendió el motor para comenzar a conducir de regreso a su casa. Kendall tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras iba conduciendo, debido a que sabía que en casa le esperaba su esposo de hace un año y medio; Logan Mitchell.

Verás, Kendall y Logan se habían convertido en novios desde los 18 años. Habían empezado a salir desde navidad cuando los dos iban hablando y se posicionaron debajo de un muérdago. Logan solo le iba a dar un abrazo pero en cambio Kendall lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo antes de besarlo apasionadamente y con eso le propuso ser su novio, lo cual el moreno accedió. Después de 2 años de relación, Kendall le propuso matrimonio a Logan en su segundo aniversario y el pequeño genio le contestó con –Sí me casaré contigo, Kendall.- Pero tardaron 6 meses para que su boda se llevase a cabo, pero al final de todo los dos podrían continuar sus vidas; juntos.

Cuando Kendall llegó a su casa, lentamente aparcó el coche en la entrada y salió muy lentamente para dirigirse con esa misma velocidad hasta la puerta de su casa.

Cuando la pareja acababa de casarse, las madres de los chicos decidieron darle un regalo muy especial, pero no sabían con exactitud cuál era ese regalo. Fue hasta que un día mientras que Joanna trabajaba, vio esta linda casa en un barrio muy seguro en el centro de Minnesota. La madre de Logan empezó a investigar información sobre la casa y se llevó la grata sorpresa de que no era muy cara y era muy cómoda. La casa era de dos pisos y consistía con un terreno de 25x25 metros y contenía 4 habitaciones, 1 cuarto de baño y un cuarto de lavado. Joanna les comentó a Jennifer, Brooke y Sylvia acerca de la casa y decidieron comprarla para darles la sorpresa a la pareja después de que terminara su ceremonia.

Kendall dio un profundo suspiro antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y entrar a su casa. -¿Logan?- Llamó a su esposo.

-Estoy en la cocina.- Escuchó a Logan responderle.

Kendall se dirigió a la cocina y ahí encontró lo que tanto amaba. En la cocina estaba Logan frente al fregadero lavando los platos, se acercó con lentitud por detrás de él antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –Regresé cariño.- Le dio un beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

-Lo noté Kendall.- Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa antes de atraerlo para poder besarlo en los labios. –Te extrañé.- Dijo Logan con un pichero adorable.

-Tranquilízate Logie, no es como si nunca regresaría.- Al terminar de decir esto, instantáneamente se arrepintió. Logan lo empujó y continuó su labor de lavar los platos. En una ocasión dada, Logan le había dicho que tenía miedo de que llagara un día en la que él no regresaría, por lo que lo dejaría solo y sin esperanzas. Kendall no lo había tomado en serio, pero al ver el dolor y el miedo en los ojos marrones que tanto amaba, supo que su esposo estaba siendo sincero con él al decirle esto.

-Lo siento Logie, no debí haber dicho eso.- Kendall volvió a abrazar a Logan por detrás.

Logan se apartó del fregadero y suspiró. –Está bien, pero debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices. Sabes que me aterra la idea que un día te vayas y no vuelvas, dejándome solo y sin protección.- Logan empezó a sollozar débilmente.

El rubio lo atrajo más a su cuerpo antes de empezar a susurrarle. –Tranquilo Logan, nunca te dejaría solo, significas todo para mí.- Kendall le dio la vuelta lentamente y al tenerlo de frente, lo besó amorosamente en los labios el cual Logan correspondió con el mismo amor. -¿Estás mejor?- Dijo pasando una de sus manos en la mejilla de su esposo y la otra por su espalda.

-Supongo que sí.- Respondió Logan débilmente.

-Ven, vamos al sofá, puedo terminar de lavar los trastos más tarde.- Kendall empezó a halarlo.

-Pero…- Protestó Logan.

-Nada de 'pero', vendrás al sofá a relajarte un poco con tu esposo ¿o es que no quieres?- Kendall le mordió el labio al terminar de hablar.

-De acuerdo, solo porque te amo.- Dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

-Eso es suficiente para mí, tener tu amor.- Dijo con una mirada llena de admiración y ternura la cual sonrojó al pálido. –Bien, vamos a ver una película.-

La sala de los Knight consistía en una habitación de tamaño regular, contenía un gran estante de madera en donde estaban la televisión de pantalla plana, un estéreo regular y fotos de su boda. Ambos sonrieron al ver todas las cosas que habían logrado juntos. Kendall se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro que estaba en frente del televisor antes de colocar a Logan en medio de sus piernas y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para brindarle protección y amor. Logan solo se recostó en el musculoso pecho de su marido, disfrutando la sensación de protección y de cariño que le daba. Kendall tomó el control remoto para encender el televisor y buscar una película adecuada para este momento de tranquilidad.

El resto del día de los Knight había transcurrido sin otro acontecimiento, solo los dos hablaron de sus trabajos. Logan le preguntó acerca de los niños a los cuales les impartía clases y Kendall le preguntó acerca de su trabajo en el hospital, pues no sabía mucho en realidad. Al preguntárselo, Logan se puso muy nervioso y contestó que era muy bueno lo que hacía, salvando vidas y esas cosas. Kendall no entendía el extraño comportamiento de su esposo, pero sabía que debía confiar en él. Cuando cayó la noche, Kendall le preguntó a Logan que si quería pizza y éste dijo que sí. 15 minutos después, el repartidor llegó y fue Kendall quien atendió la puerta, una vez de haber pagado la pizza, se dirigió a la cocina para colocar la caja en el mostrador antes de sacar dos platos de uno de los gabinetes en donde eran guardados los platos y vasos, Kendall colocó los platos al lado de la caja de pizza antes de abrirla. Cuando el olor de la pizza llegó a la nariz de Logan, instantáneamente se cubrió la boca antes de salir corriendo al cuarto de baño, inquietando a Kendall por su reacción. Cuando entró, levantó la tapa del baño y empezó a vomitar violentamente mientras se sostenía de la taza. Kendall estaba muy preocupado por su esposo ya que nunca lo había visto vomitar solamente por percibir el aroma de la pizza. Dejando a un lado la caja, se precipitó al baño para asegurarse de que su marido estaba bien. Al entrar, vio que Logan estaba inclinado en la taza del baño mientras vomitaba, se puso en cuclillas y frotó la espalda de Logan lentamente de arriba abajo.

-Vas a estar bien Logie.- Kendall le daba ánimos.

Logan estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió otra vez las ganas de vomitar y se inclinó sobre la taza.

-No digas nada, solo deja salir lo que tenga que salir.- Kendall continuaba frotando su espalda.

Transcurrieron cerca de 10 minutos antes de que Logan detuviera por completo su vómito, Kendall lo puso de pie con cuidado y lo llevó a la pileta para que se pudiera cepillar los dientes, al haber terminado, tomó una toalla y secó su rostro suavemente. – ¿Estás mejor Logie?- Kendall le preguntó muy preocupado.

-Sí Kendall.- Logan le dio una linda sonrisa haciendo sonreír a su marido. –Kendall, necesito hablar contigo.-

El mencionado sacudió la cabeza. –Ahora no Logan, en este momento te irás a descansar un poco para que logres sentirte mejor.-

-Pero Kendall…- Logan habló.

-Nada de 'pero Kendall', si no descansas por ti mismo, hazlo por mí ¿de acuerdo?- El rubio le dio una mirada de perrito la cual sabía que Logan no se resistiría.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Logan un poco desilusionado.

Kendall le dio una sonrisa triunfal y lo llevó a su habitación en donde le quitó la ropa para posteriormente ponerle una playera cómoda y unos pantalones de pijama para acostarlo en la cama que compartían.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- Logan preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos mientras señalaba el lugar junto a él.

El rubio se rió ante las tonterías de su marido. –Claro que me quedaré contigo mi amor.- Kendall se quitó su ropa y se colocó unas prendas de vestir más cómodas antes de acostarse al lado de su marido. –Descansa Logie.- Kendall dijo dándole un beso en la frente y envolverlo en sus brazos.

-Descansa Kenny.- Dijo el pequeño moreno colocando su cabeza encima del pecho del ojiverde y quedándose dormido por la dulce melodía del palpitar del corazón de Kendall.

Kendall sonrió al ver que el hombre que tanto amaba se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Le dio un último beso en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de quedarse dormido… Pero una parte en él le decía que algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kendall notó que Logan no se encontraba con él en la cama. Con algo de pesadez, el rubio se levantó para tomar una toalla y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Al entrar, lentamente se quitó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y entrar a la regadera para tomar su relajante ducha. Su ducha tuvo una extensión de 15 minutos antes de salir de la regadera y envolver su toalla alrededor de su cintura para salir del baño y entrar a su habitación y vestirse con su atuendo del día. Una vez terminó de vestirse, bajó las escaleras e ir a la cocina para comer su desayuno.

-Buenos Días Logie.- Kendall se acercó a Logan quien preparaba su desayuno y le dio un beso en su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

-Buenos Días Kendall.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué es lo que mi amado esposo me está preparando?- Kendall habló con un tono juguetón apretando a Logan a su cuerpo.

-Solo unos panqueques.- Dijo Logan sonrojado por la cercanía de su marido, aún no superaba el sonrojarse ante su tacto.

-Eso es delicioso, tus panqueques son los más ricos que hay mi amor.- Lo besó en su cabeza.

El genio se sonrojó ante los elogios. –Gracias corazón.- El moreno apartó a Kendall de si cuerpo para terminar de preparar el desayuno y se rió al ver que su marido le hacía un puchero sacando su labio inferior. –No te pongas así Kenny, pero sabes que puedo quemarme si me distraigo.-

Kendall suspiró. –Lo sé y no quiero que te ocurra eso, no soportaría el verte sufrir.-

El moreno le sonrió. –Bien, ahora siéntate que los panqueques no tardan en estar listos.-

Kendall dio media vuelta y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa. Pasaron solo 5 minutos para que Logan pusiera en un plato una pequeña montaña de panqueques de chocolate. El rubio estaba a punto de empezar a comer pero se dio cuenta de que Logan no se había sentado. -¿No vas a desayunar? Recuerda que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.- Kendall le dijo en un tono serio.

Logan saca del refrigerador un bote de helado de vainilla y un tarro de pepinillos. –Eso lo sé Kenny, después de todo soy un doctor.- Logan toma asiento en frente de su esposo y abrió los botes antes de sumergir un pepinillo en el helado y llevárselo a los labios para comerlo.

-Eso es asqueroso Logie ¿por qué no comes algo que esté seguro no te hará daño?- El rubio le sugiere.

-Quisiera, pero en serio se me antoja esto.- Dice el moreno sumergiendo el pepinillo en el helado y darle otro mordisco.

-De acuerdo ¿por lo menos puedes comerlos después de que desayune? No quiero vomitar ahora.- Dijo Kendall realmente disgustado al imaginarse el sabor en su boca.

Logan solo pudo reírse de su esposo. –De acuerdo Kendall, pero hazlo rápido. En serio tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Logan frotándose su estómago un poco más grande de lo normal.

Kendall estaba confundido a cuanto al porqué Logan se veía un poco más gordo. –De acuerdo Logie.- Siguió comiendo hasta que su curiosidad le ganó y decidió preguntarle a su amado. – ¿Logan?-

-¿Sí?- Logan dijo dándole una señal al hombre con el que se casó para que pudiera proseguir con lo que tanto quería decir.

-¿Por qué estás más gordo?- Kendall dijo sin preocuparse de que la pregunta era algo ofensiva.

-¿Crees que estoy gordo?- Los ojos de Logan reflejaban tristeza.

-No es como qui…- El rubio se vio interrumpido.

-Pues así lo dijiste y eso me hizo daño.- En este momento, Logan tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Se levantó de su asiento y, sin mirar a Kendall, subió por las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían y cerró la puerta con un duro golpe después de haber entrado.

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta, no sabía con certeza el porqué Logan estaba actuando así. El rubio terminó de comer y colocó sus utensilios en el fregadero antes de subir las escaleras para poder hablar con su esposo. Al llegar a la puerta, tomó la perilla para girarla, pero estaba se encontraba bloqueada impidiéndole el paso.

-Logie, por favor, ábreme.- Kendall dijo con voz baja.

El maestro solo pudo escuchar suaves pasos al otro lado de la habitación antes de escuchar que el seguro era quitado de la perilla y girar para entrar a su habitación y hablar con el hombre que amaba.

-Logie, no quise herir tus sentimientos.- Kendall le dijo al doctor después de haber cerrado la puerta y de haber tomado un lugar al pie de la cama que compartía con él.

-Pero aún así lo hiciste.- Dijo Logan con su cara enterrada en su almohada, no queriendo ver al hombre de los ojos verdes.

-Lo siento cariño, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.- Kendall colocó su mano en la espalda de Logan antes de subirla y bajarla a través de ésta, pero el doctor se apartó.

-No lo lamentes Kendall.- Dijo Logan con tristeza. –Deberías de irte, llegarás tarde al trabajo.- Le dijo con algo de indiferencia en su voz.

El de ojos verdes solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro entre sus labios antes de inclinarse y pulsar un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de su esposo. –Lo siento Logie.- Le susurró en su oído. –Llegaré dentro de unas horas.- Logan solo le asintió.

Kendall salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta sin querer molestar al más pequeño. El rubio no se explicaba con exactitud el comportamiento de Logan, parecía sentirse culpable de algo. Pero ¿de qué? ¿Lo estaba engañando con alguien más? Si así fuese, a Kendall no le sorprendería.

Pero ¿por qué a Kendall no le sorprendería que su esposo lo estuviese engañando con alguien más? Eso se debe a que Kendall pensaba que él no era lo suficiente bueno para Logan y suponía que Logan estaba buscando a un hombre lo suficiente bueno para él, alguien lo suficientemente capaz de brindarle todo lo que se merecía: amor, protección, cariño… Ese tipo de cosas. Pero ¿por qué Kendall pensaba así? Eso se debe a que Kendall sabía que Logan era muy inteligente, hermoso tanto por fuera como por dentro, amable, cariñoso… En fin, Logan era perfecto. Así que Kendall tenía en mente que Logan solo se merecía a alguien que fuese igual a él y que él era muy poco para Logan.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, Kendall bajó las escaleras y tomo su portafolios antes de salir de su casa, entrar a su automóvil e irse a la escuela en donde por lo menos dejaría de pensar en el comportamiento de Logan… Aunque fuese solo por unas pocas horas.

* * *

Kendall se encontraba en su escritorio, era medio día. Los niños a los que les impartía clase se encontraban leyendo un pequeño cuento que les había designado a leer para proseguir a hacer otras actividades mientras que él pensaba un poco acerca de Logan. En un determinado momento, Emily se paró de su mesita y se acercó a él.

-¿Señor Knight?- Le preguntó Emily con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre Emily?- Kendall notó le preocupación en la voz de la pequeña.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí Emily, estoy bien.-

-¿Estás seguro? Lo noto muy triste.-

Kendall sonrió ante la ternura de la niña. –Ven aquí Emily.- Le señaló su pierna y la pequeña se acercó a él y la agarró para colocarla sobre su pierna. –La verdad no estoy bien Emily.-

El rostro de la niña reflejaba tristeza. -¿Por qué?-

Kendall suspiró antes de hablarle a Emily. –La verdad es que estoy preocupado por mi esposo, está actuando de una manera muy extraña y me preocupa que me vaya a dejar por alguien mejor que yo aunque me esfuerce por ser lo mejor para él.- Kendall le contó todo a la niña.

-¿Profesor?- Emily estaba algo confundida.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué es esa palabra?-

-¿Cuál?- Ahora él estaba confundido.

-Esfuerzo.- Dijo Emily aclarando su punto.

El rubio guardo silencio mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para que la pequeña le lograse entender. –Esfuerzo, es aquella cualidad que todas las personas poseemos para realizar las cosas.- Hizo una breve pausa. –Al esforzarnos en las cosas que en verdad nos importan, siempre tendremos buenos resultados.- Su voz empezó a apagarse un poco. –Pero en ocasiones las personas no logran apreciar los esfuerzos de otras y terminan desechando sus ideas y en otras ocasiones te dicen cosas ofensivas solamente porque no les gusta el trabajo que realizaste.- Kendall miró a la chica a los ojos para comprobar que le había entendido, al parecer sí.

-Tranquilo profesor, sé que su esposo nunca lo dejará por alguien más porque usted es lo mejor para él.- Emily dijo impresionando a Kendall, no sabía que la niña diría eso, no a su corta edad.

Algo en las palabras de Emily hizo que Kendall se tranquilizara. –Gracias Emily.- Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

La niña se rió y se bajo de su pierna y regresó a su lugar para terminar de leer. Kendall le sonrió a Emily. Su día se había vuelto un poco más alegre solo con haberse desahogado con Emily, aunque fuese solo una niña y quizá no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que le decía.

* * *

Solo 2 horas después de que su marido se había ido a la escuela, Logan se levantó de su cama y bajo las escaleras. En realidad Logan no estaba molesto con Kendall porque le haya dicho gordo, estaba molesto con él porque justamente ayer por la noche se había animado a contarle su secreto, pero el rubio se lo impidió. Entró en la cocina y tomó el bote de helado y el tarro de pepinillos antes de sentarse en una silla para disponerse a comer. Le verdad es que Logan había aumentado de peso, pero eso se debía a que…

_Ring. Ring. _Un timbre sonó.

Con algo de disgusto, Logan se levantó de su lugar y caminó a la puerta la puerta para saber quién era. Al abrirla, no pudo evitar sonreír al momento.

-¡James! ¡Carlos!- Logan se abalanzó sobre ellos para envolverlos en un gran abrazo.

-¡Logan!- Los dos dijeron al unísono antes de devolverle el abrazo a su amigo pálido que no habían visto hace como 2 años.

-Ha pasado un tiempo.- Dijo Logan una vez se retiró.

-Sí y debo contarles varias cosas.- Dijo Carlos con una gran sonrisa.

-También yo debo decirles muchas cosas que me han ocurrido.- James dijo felizmente.

-Entren, hablaremos más a gusto en el sofá.- Dijo Logan haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole a sus amigos entrar a su casa en donde vivía con el hombre que amaba.

-Tu casa es muy bonita Logan.- Dijeron los invitados del anfitrión.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Quieren algo de beber?- Les preguntó gratamente.

-Me gustaría solo un vaso con agua.- Dijo James.

-Quisiera un poco de jugo de naranja, claro, si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo Carlos con mucha educación.

Logan les asintió antes de entrar en la cocina y tomar dos vasos de los estantes en donde los guardaba para llenar uno de ellos con agua y el otro con jugo de naranja. Con sumo cuidado, Logan los llevó a la sala y se los entregó a sus amigos antes de empezar con su conversación.

Carlos les platicó a sus amigos que había logrado convertirse en un policía, aunque solo le faltaba aprobar su examen de concentración, pero le habían dicho que podía presentarlo otra vez dentro de 1 mes.

James les habló de que por fin había terminado la escuela de actuación e instantáneamente se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo por los integrantes más jóvenes de su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Logan les habló de que había terminado sus estudios de medicina y de su vida compartida con Kendall. James y Carlos hacían algunos comentarios vergonzosos, como cuando Logan siempre estaba pensando en Kendall cuando todavía eran Big Time Rush y ellos todavía no estaba saliendo y otro tipo de recuerdo. Los comentarios hacían que Logan se sonrojara, ya que le hacían ver que no era tan discreto como él pensaba. También les habló de su empleo en el hospital y que había cambiado su puesto a uno más tranquilo hace 3 meses.

Tal información hizo que James y Carlos se sintieran confundidos y curiosos, por lo que le preguntaron a su amigo doctor las razones por las cuales lo había hecho. Logan les dijo sus razones, las cuales eran las mismas que su secreto. Al enterarse, James y Carlos se levantaron y empezaron a gritar de emoción antes de que cada uno envolviera sus brazos alrededor de Logan y lo hicieran girar.

-¿Kendall lo sabe?- Le preguntó James.

-No.- Dijo Logan en un susurro mientras tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Logan, debes decirle de esto.- Dijo Carlos con algo de desilusión, supuso que Kendall sería el primero en saber el secreto de Logan.

-No sé, tengo miedo de que arruine nuestra relación si le digo.- Dijo Logan con algo de tristeza, no podía imaginarse un día sin tener a Kendall a su lado.

-Logan, Kendall no te dejará.- Carlos le dijo.

-Todo lo contrario, estará muy feliz si le dices.- James le dijo tratando de hacer ver que su marido nunca lo abandonaría.

-Supongo que sí.- Logan dijo con voz derrotada.

-Y lo convertirá en un imbécil si no lo acepta.- Dijo Carlos con molestia.

-Creo que tienen razón.- Dijo Logan con alegría.

-Por supuesto que la tenemos.- Dijo James claramente seguro.

-Tal vez le diga dentro de una semana.- Dijo el pálido con decisión.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, pero supongo que es mejor a que no le digas.- Dijo Carlos con sabiduría.

-Sí.- Logan bajó su mirada y le sonrió a su estómago.

Transcurrieron 2 horas antes de que James y Carlos se retiraran de la casa de Logan para ir a ser sus propias cosas, Carlos iría otra vez a su casa mientras que James iría a ver a su madre. Cuando Logan se quedó solo, empezó a buscar las palabras adecuadas que le diría a su esposo para decirle su secreto del cual sabía que él aceptaría con mucha alegría. Logan siguió pensando mientras frotaba suavemente su mano por encima de su estómago que estaba, visiblemente, un poco más grande.

* * *

Una vez el reloj marcó que las horas de clase habían terminado y todos los niños habían salido, Kendall salió con gran velocidad hacia su vehículo. Se subió para encender el motor e ir directamente a una florería. Quería comprar unos claveles blancos para Logan ya que eran sus flores favoritas y de algún modo le ayudarían a pedirle perdón al pequeño de haberle llamado gordo.

Cuando llegó, se bajó del Civic y entró a la florería para encargarle a la joven muchacha que le vendiera una docena de claveles blancos. La chica le sonrió y se fue en busca de las flores que en rubio necesitaba tanto. Solo 10 minutos después, la joven regresó con las flores y se las entregó. El hombre casado las agarró, pagó por ellas y con un amable 'Gracias' salió del lugar para subir a su automóvil y regresar a su casa en donde se disculparía con su esposo.

Al entrar por la puerta de entrada, el hombre de ojos verdes notó que su marido estaba sentad en el sofá mientras suavemente frotaba su estómago más grande.

-Logie.- Kendall dijo con dulzura para cerciorarse de que el doctor no estuviese molesto.

-Kenny.- Dijo Logan cariñosamente levantándose de su asiento y caminar hacia su esposo para darle un abrazo y un beso, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el profesor se lo impidió.

Kendall podía ver el dolor en los ojos chocolate de su amado al haberle rechazado un abrazo. –Lamento lo que te dije esta mañana Logie. En serio no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.- Estiró su mano izquierda para mostrarle las flores que le trajo. -¿Me perdonas?-

Los ojos de Logan inmediatamente se iluminaron al ver que Kendall le había traído sus flores favoritas. -Te acordaste.- Fue lo único que dijo el pálido al agarrar las flores de la mano de su esposo.

Kendall sonrió. –Nunca se me olvidaría las flores que tanto ama mi esposo, recuerda que fueron gracias a ellas que me encontré el valor de pedirte que te casaras conmigo.-

Logan sonrió al recordar el momento. –Sí.-

Kendall se acercó más al doctor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –Entonces ¿me perdonas?- Dijo con algo de esperanza.

Logan solo se rió. –Claro que sí.- Giró entre sus brazos para poder darle un beso en los labios. –Sabes que no puedo estar molesto contigo durante mucho tiempo.-

El de ojos verdes solo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al enterarse de eso. –Gracias Logie. En verdad lo siento.-

Logan negó con la cabeza. –Olvídalo, eso quedó en el pasado.- Dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

Kendall desenvolvió sus brazos de su marido antes de sujetarlo de una muñeca y llevarlo en dirección al sofá. –Dime ¿cómo fue tu día?- Le preguntó al médico que tenía como esposo cuando lo sentó en su regazo.

Logan se acomodó en el regazo del profesor de manera que presionaba su espalda con su pecho. –Fue muy tranquilo.- Sintió que una mano acariciaba su cabello. -¿Cómo fue el tuyo?-

-También fue muy tranquilo.- Dijo aún acariciando el cabello marrón de su amado.

-James y Carlos vinieron a visitarme.- Dijo Logan pasado algunos minutos.

-¿En serio?- Kendall le preguntó asombrado ya que no había visto a esos dos en un largo tiempo.

Logan asintió con su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall. –Sí, me contaron cosas de sus vidas y yo la mía que comparto contigo.-

-Eso es tan lindo Logie.- Dijo dándole un beso en la sien y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Los minutos siguientes no se dijeron nada, solo querían disfrutar de la sensación de estar juntos.

-Es hora de almorzar- Dijo el médico levantándose del regazo del profesor e irse a la cocina.

Kendall solo se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió.

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo, solo se decía cosas de vez en cuando, pero no añadían incomodidad. Al haber terminado, Logan regresó al sofá para ver un poco la televisión mientras que Kendall lavaba los platos y vasos. Cuando vio que había terminado, se secó las manos en una toalla y entró en la sala para sentarse con su esposo en el sofá, a un lado de él.

-Logan ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Kendall rompió el silencio minutos después de haber llegado.

Logan disminuyó el volumen de la televisión antes de encararlo. –Adelante.-

-¿Por qué no has ido mucho al hospital?- Le preguntó.

Logan se puso algo tenso ante tal pregunta. –Me dieron vacaciones Kenny ¿no te había contado?- Kendall negó con la cabeza. –Me dieron vacaciones porque vieron que hacía un muy trabajo y, para recompensármelo, decidieron darme vacaciones.-

Kendall notó que Logan no estaba siendo sincero, lo cual lo preocupaba. ¿Y si es verdad de que lo estaba engañando? ¿Pensaba dejarlo? Kendall solo le asintió para que no se diese cuenta de que no le creía y notase sus preocupaciones.

El resto del día fue como cualquier otro, con un determinado momento en la que, con pesar, Kendall tuvo que dejar a su amado esposo para irse a hacer algunos papeles de la escuela. Cuando fue la hora de la cena, los dos comieron ensalada de vegetales y un poco de pollo, solamente para que Logan se levantara de su asiento y corriera con velocidad al baño para posteriormente vomitar en el inodoro. Kendall estaba muy preocupado, era la segunda vez que lo había visto vomitar en 2 noches seguidas. Como no sabía que más hacer, solamente froto la espalda de Logan de arriba abajo mientras que éste vaciaba su estómago por el inodoro. Al haber terminado, Logan se cepilló los dientes y trató de salir del cuarto de baño, pero estaba muy débil. Al ver que su marido estaba muy débil, Kendall envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y otro por debajo de sus rodillas, cargándolo de forma nupcial antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que lo conducían a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Kendall hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior, cambiar a Logan. Se acercó al pequeño para quitarle su ropa y vestirlo con una más cómoda para posteriormente acostarlo en su cama compartida y cobijarlo con sus sabanas para mantenerlo calientito. Kendall cambió sus prendas de vestir por unas más adecuadas para dormir antes de meterse bajo las cobijas junto a su esposo y envolverlo en sus brazos, tratando de brindarle algo de calor, protección y seguridad.

-¿Estás mejor Logie?- Le preguntó mientras pasaba su mano entre los suaves cabellos del pequeño.

-Creo que sí.- Logan se acomodó de forma que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio.

-Tranquilo Logie, te sentirás mejor muy pronto.- Le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Logan en un susurro.

-Vamos a dormir y tal vez mañana te sientas mejor.- Kendall se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.

Logan sonrió al sentir que los labios de Kendall se presionaban con los suyos. –Buenas Noches Kenny, te amo.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Buenas Noches Logie, también te amo.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos e instantáneamente quedarse dormido.

Logan abrió sus ojos lentamente para comprobar que su esposo estaba completamente dormido. Al notar que sí lo estaba, movió su mano izquierda para sujetar la muñeca derecha de Kendall para mover su brazo y colocar su mano en su estómago. Logan sonrió al tacto de Kendall sobre su estómago, estaba muy emocionado de darle la sorpresa a su amado esposo la siguiente semana.

* * *

Una semana transcurrió, pero no había sido muy alegre como se pensó en un principio.

Al día siguiente, Logan se volvió a molestar con Kendall debido a que erróneamente le había dicho que su ropa le quedaba algo pequeña, a lo que Logan supuso que lo había vuelto a llamar gordo y en todo el resto del día no le dirigió una sola palabra.

El viernes, Kendall por accidente dejó caer el tarro de pepinillos y Logan, extrañamente, empezó a llorar mientras lo culpaba de haber 'asesinado' a sus pepinillos que tanto amaba comer con helado.

El sábado fue un día normal. James y Carlos los habían ido a visitar y platicaron como en los viejos tiempos. Salieron a almorzar a un bonito restaurante y todos fue muy bien… Solamente que Logan se paró rápidamente con dirección al baño para vomitar. Cuando salieron del restaurante, cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto. En la noche Kendall le volvió a preguntar a Logan si se encontraba bien y éste dijo que sí, aunque estaba mintiendo.

El domingo, Kendall decidió comprarle ropa a Logan, solamente que un poco más grande y Logan se sintió ofendido y le dio una cachetada a Kendall. El rubio no hizo nada, solamente tenía una visión de dolor ya que nunca pensó que Logan sería capaz de golpear a alguien, especialmente a él ya que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Lunes y martes no fueron exactamente mejores. Logan le gritaba a Kendall acerca de que era su culpa de que él estuviera muy gordo. Kendall no sabía que decir, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía el porqué Logan estaba así, nunca le dijo algo insultante como para que lo tratase así y eso le rompía el corazón.

Miércoles, por fin había transcurrido una semana y Logan estaba muy decidido de contarle su secreto a Kendall, pero tenía que esperar a que él regresase del trabajo.

* * *

Mientras estaba en el trabajo, Kendall había tomado una dolorosa decisión; iba a irse de la casa. Kendall no se iba de la casa exactamente por qué había pasado una mala semana con su esposo. No, tenía otras razones. Kendall aún tenía esas sospechas de que Logan lo estaba engañando con alguien más, alguien que era mejor que él y mejor para Logan. Y solamente el comportamiento extraño de su amado esposo le hacía cerciorase de que estaba en lo correcto, por lo que dejaría la casa para que Logan pudiese ser feliz con alguien que se merecía, y no a él.

Cuando salió de la escuela, subió a su vehículo y condujo con lentitud ya que en verdad no quería dejar a Logan, pero tenía que hacerlo, por la felicidad del hombre que amaba.

Entrando por la puerta de su casa, notó que Logan estaba tranquilamente dormido en el sofá y parecía tan lindo el cómo estaba encogido en una pequeña bolita para mantenerse caliente. Kendall tomó una manta que siempre guardaba detrás del sofá, para cuando hacía frío y hacía que ambos se cubrieran para mantenerse calientes, antes de envolverla alrededor del cuerpo de Logan. Con vacilación, empezó a subir las escaleras para preparar sus maletas e irse de la vida de la persona que amaba, pero lo hacía por el bien de ella, por el bien y la felicidad de su Logie.

Le tomó cerca de 2 horas juntar toda su ropa y meterla en las maletas que tenía. Cuando vio por la ventana de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que una pequeña tormenta se avecinaba y que no tardaría mucho en llegar, por lo que tenía que salir lo más pronto posible. Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado, no queriendo despertar a Logan y haciendo que la despedida fuese más dura de lo que debía ser.

Cuando llegó al piso, no pudo evitar acercarse a su marido y darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, como una señal de que se iba pero siempre lo amaría con todo su corazón.

Agarró la manija de su maleta y emprendió su camino a la puerta, pero al encontrase a medio camino, Logan se despertó.

-¿Kendall, eres tú?- Logan preguntó irguiéndose en el sofá a la vez que frotaba sus ojos.

-Logan.- Dijo Kendall muy sorprendido, el dolor de su partida ya no podía ser evitado.

-¿Por qué llevas esas maletas?- Logan le preguntó muy asustado.

Kendall no quería responderle, pero tenía que hacerlo. –Me voy de la casa.- Al decir esto, la tormenta empezó. La lluvia caía con un ritmo algo acelerado y en el fondo se escuchó un sonoro trueno, éste evito que no se oyese el sonido que emitió el corazón de Logan al haberse roto.

-¿Q-qué?- Logan había empezado a llorar.

-Es lo mejor para ti Logan.- Dijo Kendall, no pudo contener el llanto al ver el dolor y la tristeza en los ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Logan le gritó doblándose por la mitad y llorando con más fuerza.

-Logan, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te merezca de verdad.- Kendall se dio la vuelta para evitar ver los ojos rotos de Logan.

-Pero te amo.- Dijo Logan tratando de tranquilizar su llanto.

-También te amo Logan, por eso te dejo, te mereces ser feliz con alguien que no soy yo.- Kendall caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de girarla la voz de Logan se volvió a escuchar.

-Estoy embarazado.- Un trueno se escuchó en lo más lejano.

Kendall se quedó paralizado en el lugar en donde estaba aún sosteniendo la perilla. -¿Qué?-

-Estoy embarazado.- Dijo Logan con una leve sonrisa, pero aún con los ojos llenos de tristeza y lágrimas.

Kendall lentamente quitó su mano de la perilla y se dio vuelta para ver directamente a Logan. -¿Es en serio?-

-Sí.- Logan contestó débilmente.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?- Kendall aún estaba en shock.

-Cerca de 3 meses.- Dijo Logan mientras se acercaba lentamente a su esposo. Al tenerlo pecho a pecho, sujeto la mano derecha de Kendall antes de colocarla sobre su abdomen y hacerle entender que no le estaba mintiendo.

Kendall no creía en las palabras que le decía Logan, pero eso cambió cuando sintió un leve golpe en donde estaba su mano en el estómago de Logan. Instantáneamente cayó de rodillas frente a Logan y lo abrazó muy fuertemente, no podía creer que sus sueños de tener un hijo se estuvieran cumpliendo y lo mejor de todo es que lo estaba teniendo con el hombre que tanto amaba.

-Lo siento Logie.- Kendall empezó a llorar fuertemente sin importarle que estaba mojando la camisa de su esposo. –Lo siento tanto.-

-Tranquilo Kendall.- Logan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del de ojos verdes.

-Lamento haber tenido la idea de haberte dejado. Nunca haría eso, especialmente cuando vas a tener a mi bebé.- Kendall dijo con lágrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad.

Logan sonrió. –Entonces ¿estás feliz porque vamos a tener un bebé?- Le preguntó aún con un poco de inseguridad.

Kendall no le contestó, en cambio se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan antes de levantarlo y hacerlo girar en el aire. Logan se rió por lo que hacía Kendall, era evidente que estaba feliz. Cuando lo volvió a colocar en el piso, Kendall sostuvo con ambas manos la cara de Logan antes de darle un profundo beso, uno que le transmitía todo el amor y felicidad que sentía en este momento.

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz.- Le volvió a dar otro beso en los labios. –Tener un hijo siempre ha sido mi sueño desde que nos casamos.-

-¿En serio?- Logan le preguntó con infinita felicidad en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí y tener un hijo contigo lo hace infinitamente mejor.- Kendall lo volvió a abrazar.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que me dejarás.- Logan lo abrazó y dejó que algunas lágrimas viajaran por la camisa de su esposo.

-Nunca te dejaré Logan, eres demasiado importante para mi.- Le dio un tierno beso en el cuello. –Te prometo que siempre estaré junto a ti.- Con una mano agarró su cabeza para hacerle verlo a los ojos. –Te prometo amarte y protegerte para siempre, al igual que a nuestro hijo.- Una de sus manos se colocó sobre el hinchado estómago de Logan.

-Te amo Kenny.- Le dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

-Te amo Logie.- Le dijo antes de inclinarse y volver a besar a su esposo en los labios.

Ahora la vida de Kendall estaba completa, tenía al hombre que amaba con todo su ser y pronto tendría al hijo que tanto había deseado… Y lo mejor es que lo criaría con todo su amor y dedicación al lado de su alma gemela.

* * *

¿Para qué esforzarse? Hay muchas razones por las cuales siempre te quitaran el ánimo de ponerle empeño a las cosas que hagas, pero siempre habrá una razón por la cual siempre valdrá la pena.

¿Para qué esforzarse? Por tu familia. Tu familia, aquellas personas que con todo su ser te aman, lo hicieron, lo hacen y lo harán por siempre. Tu familia, aquellas personas con las que siempre podrás contar.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el mejor One-Shot que he escrito hasta ahora y, sinceramente, puse mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo.**

**Cordialmente se despide **_I Love KL_


	2. El Nuevo Knight

**A/N: Quise continuar este Shot ya que alguien me preguntó que qué había sido el bebé, por lo que en este capítulo nace el bebé Knight y por ende el primer bebé en nuestro Fandom en español :)**

**Espero que les guste, es simplemente romántico y lleno de amor de familia.**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Pasaron los otros 6 meses que correspondían al resto de la gestación de mi bebé y de mi marido Logan. Solo era cuestión de algunos pocos días para que mi hijo llegase al mundo y pudiese tenerlo en mis brazos y criarlo como quería.

Sí, voy a tener un hijo con mi Logie. Cuando Logan estuvo en su mes número 6, la ginecóloga que lo atendía nos dijo que el sexo del bebé se podía saber en ese momento. Le pregunté primero a mi esposo si quería saber el sexo del bebé o quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa para cuando naciese. Para mi buena suerte, Logan dijo que prefería saber el sexo del bebé para así decorar su cuna de un color apropiado.

Devonne Clarkson, la ginecóloga que atendía a Logan, en ese momento movió la máquina de ultrasonido y luego de algunos pocos minutos, nos dijo la noticia que me había hecho sentir el hombre más feliz en toda mi vida; pero después de descubrir que sería padre gracias a Logan. Ella dijo. –Es un niño.-

En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue darle un beso en los labios a Logan mientras lágrimas de alegría se escurrían de mis ojos verdes y resbalaban por mis mejillas, esas lágrimas eran todo gracias a Logan.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba con Logan en nuestra habitación sobre nuestra cama. Estaba recostado en mi espalda mientras Logan estaba acostado sobre mi pecho ya que debido a su panza no podía dormir de espaldas y le resultaba muy cómodo hacerlo sobre mí.

-¿Kendall?- Logan me preguntó mientras pasaba un dedo sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Logie?- Lo atraje más a mi cuerpo.

-Cuando nazca nuestro bebé, no pensarás en dejarme de nuevo ¿verdad?- La voz de Logan sonaba esperanzada, pero podía también percibir el dolor a causa de lo sucedido antes de enterarme que estaba embarazado.

-Logan.- Me senté sobre la cama y lo senté en mi regazo. Inmediatamente Logan bajó la mirada para evitar verme, puse mis dedos en su barbilla y lo obligué a verme. –No me atrevería a ni siquiera a pensar en dejarte otra vez, en especial si te quedarías solo con mi hijo.- Le di un suave beso en los labios, algo corto pero lleno de amor y cariño. –Tener un hijo siempre ha sido mi sueño, sería un idiota si lo abandonase en especial cuando lo tuve con la persona que más amo en el mundo.-

Logan se rio suavemente antes de darme un beso. –Te amo Kenny, y sé que nuestro hijo también lo hará.-

-Gracias Logie, el que lo digas me hace sentir más feliz.- Le dije antes de moverme de forma que volviésemos a estar acostados sobre nuestra cama. –Buenas noches Logie, te amo.-

Logan se movió hasta que estuvo cómodo antes de hablar. –Buenas noches Kenny, también te amo.- Le escuché decirme antes de que cayese profundamente dormido.

Me quedé viéndolo por un largo tiempo, admiraba lo hermoso que era en sí y noté que era aún más hermoso verlo así de gordito a causa del bebé que tenía en su interior. Un bebé producto de nuestro propio amor. No pude evitar poner mi mano encima de su estómago gigante y pasar mi mano de arriba abajo sobre éste con mucha ternura.

Con mi mano derecha alcé su camisa para que quedase a la vista su estómago, acerqué mi rostro hacia éste y deposité un suave lleno de amor en una parte de la piel expuesta. –Espero que llegues pronto.- Le susurré a mi hijo que no tardaría en nacer antes de recostarme otra vez en la cama y dejé que el sueño me invadiese hasta quedarme dormido… Con una mano sobre el estómago de Logan.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Me desperté en medio de la noche, me aparté levemente del cuerpo de Kendall para ver la hora en el reloj. Moví mi mano para acercar el aparato que contenía los números grandes y rojos, los cuales marcaban las 5:00 a.m.

No pude evitar salir un gemido, haciéndome recordar el porqué de mi despertar. El bebé se había movido mucho últimamente y me había hecho despertar. Moví mis manos hasta mi gran estómago y empecé a trazar círculos suavemente a sus lados. –Tranquilo bebé, todo está bien.- Dije con voz dulce y noté cómo empezaba a quedarse quieto otra vez.

Me levanté de la cama lo más suave que pude para no despertar a Kendall. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras que continuaba el patrón de pasar mis manos sobre mi estómago. A pesar de que había resultado en un principio, empecé a sentir cómo el bebé empezaba a moverse, pero con más fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede bebé?- Le pregunté a mi estomago, sin saber que otra cosa hacer. -¿Tienes ham…?- Pero no terminé mi frase como sentí como algo me escurría en la pierna.

Sin querer saltar a conclusiones apresuradas, bajé mi vista solamente para comprobar si mi pensamiento era correcto; el cual resultó ser cierto. El pantalón de mi pijama estaba empapado mientras bajo mis pies había un pequeño charco de un líquido claro, se me había roto la fuente.

Intenté caminar lo más rápido que pude para poder despertar a Kendall, pero un fuerte dolor en mi estómago impidió el que me moviese como quería. Como pude, me puse al lado de Kendall y lo sacudí del brazo.

-Kendall.- Dije con mi voz inundada por el dolor que estaba sintiendo mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que se escurrían sobre mi rostro.

-Kendall.- Volví a llamarlo ya que la primera vez no me contestó, pero en esta ocasión resultó ser igual.

-¡Kendall!- Le grité por la desesperación y el dolor que sentía, esta vez sí se despertó.

-Logie ¿qué sucede?- Kendall se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras quitaba algún rastro de sueño de sus ojos. Al terminar me vio directamente a los ojos y cuando vio mis lágrimas, su rostro se puso preocupado. -¿Por qué lloras Logie?- La preocupación inundaba su voz.

-Se me rompió la fuente.- Fue lo único que pude articular antes de gemir por otro dolor que sentí en mi sección abdominal.

El comportamiento de Kendall cambió de uno desesperado a uno completamente nervioso. -¿En serio?- Solo pude asentirle. –De-debemos ir al-al hospital.- Pude notar que estaba sumamente nervioso y eso no me ayudaba con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

-Sí, vayamos al hospital donde trabajo.- Le dije y Kendall me asintió.

Antes de salir de la habitación, solo pude colocarme una chaqueta para cubrirme del frío. Kendall se puso un pantalón y una camisa limpia lo más rápido que pudo para luego salir de la habitación. Debido a las contracciones solo lograba moverme despacio, y cuando Kendall lo notó me cargó de una forma nupcial para llevarme a su coche que estaba en la entrada.

Me sentó en el asiento del copiloto antes de colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, quedando satisfecho de que no estaba muy apretado de modo que no me lastimase ni al bebé. Se fue a la puerta del piloto antes de subir, encendió el motor y condujo velozmente por la calle para llegar al hospital en donde trabajaba, que por suerte tomaba cerca de 10 minutos y además de que era demasiado temprano como para que hiciese mucho tráfico en la carretera.

Mientras Kendall iba conduciendo, sentí fuertes contracciones en mi estómago y sentí como el bebé empezaba a deslizarse hacia abajo haciéndome gritar por el dolor ya que tenía muchas ganas de pujar. En ese momento Kendall me sujetó la mano izquierda y pasó su dedo pulgar por encima de mis nudillos.

-Tranquilo Logie, no tardaremos en llegar.- Dijo Con voz dulce y tranquilizadora, pero claramente podía notar todos los nervios que trataba de ocultar.

Es evidente que debería de estar nervioso, nuestro primer hijo iba a nacer y por lo tanto no sabíamos nada acerca de los bebés, pero sé que juntos íbamos a lograr criar a nuestro hijo con todo el amor que le tendríamos.

Como me había prometido Kendall, llegamos al hospital en tan solo 3 minutos después, se estacionó (que fue un terrible intento en hacerlo) antes de bajar del lado del conductor y luego sacarme del coche cargándome en sus brazos y llevarme a la recepción del hospital.

Mientras me cargaba adentro del plantel, podía ver el miedo de mi marido, supongo que pensó que algo podría salir mal. Antes de que Kendall le hablase a la recepcionista, ésta habló.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- Preguntó con voz amable.

Intenté responderle, pero sentí una contracción y lo único que salió de mi boca fue un pequeño grito de dolor. –Mi marido está a punto de tener a nuestro bebé.- Kendall dijo desesperadamente, basta con saber que lo que dijo no fue lo más apropiado.

La recepcionista no dijo nada, en cambio habló por un micrófono que tenía ahí cerca y luego rápidamente llegó un asistente médico con una silla de ruedas en la cual Kendall me colocó suavemente. El asistente me llevó a una habitación en la cual había una camilla, Kendall me cargó y me colocó sobre la cama y luego entró una enfermera.

-La doctora vendrá pronto.- Dijo la mujer antes de entregarme una bata y retirarse de la habitación junto con el asistente.

Para esta ocasión tendría que estar completamente desnudo, por lo que se me hacía más cómodo cambiarme solamente con Kendall presente ya que me había visto muchas veces así… Solo de pensarlo me hizo sonrojar. Ya vestido con la bata de hospital, Kendall me colocó otra vez sobre la cama de hospital.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Kendall tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Sí, solamente nervioso.- Dije enfatizándolo con el sonido de mi voz.

-No te preocupes, al final de todo tendremos a nuestro hijo con nosotros.- Dijo con una voz que resplandecía felicidad.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que contesté ya que sentí otra contracción en el abdomen.

Se escuchó que la puerta se abría y, para mi suerte, era la doctora la que había llegado. –Hola, soy la doctora Anderson.- Dijo la doctora que era alta y delgada, de piel blanca y ojos color gris que hacían juego con su largo cabello castaño.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kendall Knight y este es mi esposo Logan.- Dijo Kendall presentándose por los dos ya que yo no podía hablar sin que diese un gemido por lo que sentía ahora.

-Hola Logan, te voy a revisar.- la doctora Anderson se inclinó entre mis piernas y examinó una parte de mi cuerpo la cual me hizo sentir avergonzado. –Bueno, solo tienes 6 centímetros de dilatación, tendremos que esperar a que sean 10.-

-Espere ¿lo tendré de forma natural?- En sí no quería saber la respuesta.

-Sí, ya que de por sí es raro que hayas quedado embarazado, he de suponer que tu cuerpo se adaptará para que lo puedas tener de esa forma y además de que sería un riesgo hacerte una cesárea.- Me explicó a pesar de que ella sabía que poseía esos conocimientos, es simplemente que mi mente no estaba funcionando esos momentos. –Regresaré en unos pocos minutos, si sientes ganas de pujar, manda a tu marido a buscarme.- Dijo dulcemente antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Crees poder hacer esto Logie?- Kendall me preguntó una vez la puerta se cerró por completo, en su voz denotaba preocupación.

-Va a ser doloroso, pero sí puedo con ello.- Dije con una sonrisa para darle confianza, pero en sí trataba de dármela a mí mismo.

Kendall se inclinó y me dio un beso en los labios. –Te amo Logie.-

-Te amo Kenny.- Le dije y luego me recosté en la cama.

Pasó cerca de 20 minutos cuando empecé a sentir la necesidad de empujar. –Kendall, ve por la doctora Anderson.- Le dije reprimiendo un fuerte gemido.

-Vuelvo pronto.- Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme antes de abandonar temporalmente la habitación.

Las ganas de pujar eran demasiado grandes, sentía como el bebé empezaba a deslizarse hacia abajo. Justo cuanto estaba a punto de gritar de desesperación, Kendall junto con la doctora entraron al igual que otra enfermera.

-Kendall, sostén la mano de Logan.- La doctora le ordenó a mi marido, supongo que para darme algo de bienestar; Kendall hizo lo que se le ordenó.

La doctora separó mis piernas, lo cual se sintió muy incómodo, y alzó la bata hasta mis muslos. Examinó otra vez mi entrada y parecía satisfecha. –Tiene 10 centímetros de dilatación. Ahora cuando sientas una contracción, quiero que pujes.- Le asentí solamente para hacerle saber que la comprendía.

Cuando sentí una contracción empujé y sentí como el bebé bajaba, lo cual me hizo gritar y apretar con demasiada fuerza la mano de Kendall.

-Tranquilo Logan, pronto todo terminará.- Trataba de consolarme, y al parecer estaba funcionando aunque solo un poco.

Sentí otra contracción y empujé, pero esta vez sentí un gran ardor en mi entrada. –Puedo ver la parte superior de la cabeza.- La doctora Anderson nos informó.

Volví a pujar y grité por el gran ardor que sentí al salir la cabeza del bebé. –Vamos Logan, no te falta mucho.-

-Pero me siento cansado.- Dije como sentí que mi energía se drenaba.

-Vamos Logan, tienes que hacerlo, por nuestro hijo.- Las palabras que me dijo Kendall fueron suficiente para que las energías regresasen otra vez a mi cuerpo.

Di un fuerte empuje y grité como otra vez como sentí que salieron los hombros del bebé. No podía detenerme ahora, tenía que hacer esto por mi hijo, por mi familia. Di otro empuje y dejé salir el grito más fuerte cuando sentí que el bebé salió por completo de mi cuerpo, cayendo en los brazos de la doctora Anderson.

Después la sala quedó en silencio, antes de que el llanto de un bebé inundase la habitación. –Es un varón.- Dijo la doctora quien le entregó mi hijo a la enfermera, ésta lo envolvió en una toalla antes de cortar el cordón umbilical y limpiarle la sangre.

Cuando mi hijo estuvo completamente limpio, la enfermera lo colocó en una toalla limpia antes de entregármelo. Se sentía tan frágil en mis brazos y empecé a llorar, no podía creer lo hermoso que era. Miré a Kendall y noté que también estaba llorando de alegría.

-Felicidades a los dos.- Dijo amablemente Sandy, la doctora Anderson, antes de salir junto con la enfermera.

-Es hermoso Logie.- Kendall dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos verdes.

-Sí, es hermoso.- Dije antes de estudiar detalladamente al nuevo integrante de la familia Knight. Nuestro hijo era de color rosa, tenía una nariz pequeña como la mía (o de conejito como le gustaba decirle Kendall), mis cejas, mi nariz y mis hoyuelos… Pero a pesar de que tenía mis facciones, el rostro de mi hijo dibujaba evidentemente la cara de su padre, se parecía mucho a Kendall aún cuando no pareciese no tener nada de él. En pocas palabras, mi bebé era perfecto.

Luego de 10 minutos de estar viendo a mi hijo, Kendall rompió el silencio. -¿Cómo lo llamaremos Logie?-

Lo miré y me mordí el labio. –La verdad no sé.- Miré a mi hijo para ver si se me ocurría algo. –Bueno, antes de opinar ¿tienes algún nombre en mente?-

Kendall negó con la cabeza. –Pero me gustaría que su nombre empezase con K, para mantener la tradición de la familia.- Le asentí ya que respetaba sus deseos.

Pensé por un momento antes de decir un nombre. -¿Kent?-

-No, suena parecido al mío.- Dijo Kendall. –Tal vez ¿Kris?-

-Ese nombre a mi no me gusta.- Le dije. -¿Kurt?-

-No. ¿Kayden?-

-No.- Suspiré. –Esto es muy complicado.- Miré otra vez a mi hijo para encontrar el nombre apropiado.

Kendall chasqueó los dedos. –Lo tengo.-

-¿Cuál?- Le pregunté con esperanza de que no fuese tan malo.

-Kyle.- Dijo y luego se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me gusta ese nombre.- Le dije antes de ver los ojos de nuestro hijo, le agarré suavemente su manita derecha para darle un beso en el dorso. –Bienvenido a la familia, Kyle Knight.-

* * *

Pasaron 3 días antes de que los esposos Knight junto con su nuevo miembro salieran del hospital ya que no había ningún riesgo para el bebé.

Al llegar a su casa, que era cerca de las 7:00 p.m., Kendall colocó la bolsa con ropa de Logan en una esquina de la sala antes de regresar al auto a ayudar a su marido con su hijo. Kendall abrió la puerta para dejar que Logan y Kyle entraran a la seguridad de su hogar.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Kyle.- Logan le dijo al bebé mientras daba una vuelta para dejar que el pequeño ser humano viese su alrededor mientras tenía extendidas sus manos en el aire.

-¿Te gusta Kyle?- Kendall le pregunta a su hijo cuando abrazó por la espalda a su marido.

Sabían que el bebé no les entendía, pero algo en su pequeña risita les hizo saber que le gustaba la casa. –Es tan lindo cuando se ríe.- Dijo Logan pasando su dedo índice suavemente sobre su sonrojada mejilla.

Logan apartó su dedo cuando de repente Kyle empezó a llorar. -¿Qué tienes?- Logan estaba preocupado.

-Tal vez solo tenga hambre.- Propuso Kendall.

-¿Podrías preparar su biberón?-

-Claro, en seguida vuelvo.- Kendall le dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

Logan se sentó en el sofá antes de empezar a mecer en sus brazos al pequeño Kyle, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Kendall no tardó mucho en regresar y le entregó a Logan la botella con la leche tibia. Logan puso el chupete en los labios del bebé e inmediatamente lo introdujo en su boca, bebiendo el líquido.

Kendall y Logan se quedaron viendo con infinita ternura a su hijo mientras bebía su leche. Cuando Kyle terminó de comer, Logan le llevó a su pecho para sacarle los gases y una vez terminado, la pequeña familia Knight se fue a la segunda planta. Los tres iban en dirección a lo que sería la guardería de Kyle, entraron y la habitación se presentó. La guardería era de color verde y tenía algunos peluches en un rincón de la habitación y a un lado, no muy lejos de la puerta, estaba la cuna de color blanco con mantas suaves de color azul. Kendall y Logan se acercaron a la cuna para poner en ella a Kyle, pero el rubio notó que su marido parecía raseo a hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Logie?- Kendall le preguntó y su marido lo miró.

-No quiero dejar solo a Kyle especialmente cuando es todavía tan pequeño.- Logan dijo con voz un tanto apenada.

Kendall envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. –En ese caso, puede dormir con nosotros.-

-¿En serio?-

Kendall le asintió. –Sí, si no estás a gusto con dejarlo solo, pues hay que mantenerlo cerca de nosotros.-

Logan se puso de puntillas para darle un beso. –Eres un gran esposo y padre.- El pálido dio media vuelta y se dirigió junto con su esposo e hijo a su habitación.

Al llegar, Logan colocó suavemente a Kyle en el medio de la cama antes de ponerse su pijama, Kendall hizo lo mismo. Terminándose de cambiar, los esposos Knight se subieron a la cama que compartían teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su primogénito. Kendall y Logan se quedaron unos minutos viendo a su hijo hasta que el sueño empezaba a invadirlos.

-Buenas noches Kyle.- Logan dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo. –Buenas noches Kendall.- Logan se inclinó para besar a su esposo en los labios y luego se quedó profundamente dormido.

Kendall vio que su primogénito se estaba quedando dormido y le dio un beso en su mejilla. –Buenas noches Kyle.- Y con eso el bebé se durmió.

Kendall se quedó despierto, viendo a su pequeña familia dormir placenteramente. –Nunca pensaría en dejarlos solos.- Paso su dedo índice sobre la mejilla del bebé. –Ustedes dos son lo más importante en mi vida, son mi familia.- Kendall se inclinó y besó el suave cabello de Logan. –Me esforzaré con todo mi ser para darles una vida mejo, no importa que me canse con tal de hacerlo.- Vio a ambos con todo el amor que les tenía. –Ya que por ustedes, todos mis esfuerzos valdrán la pena.- Al terminar su pequeño discurso, Kendall se quedó dormido en su cama ya que sabía que su familia estaba segura a su lado, pues nunca dejaría que algo les pasara.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. A mi parecer fue simplemente perfecto y espero no haber sido muy gráfico con el parto y también el haber detallado con exactitud al bebé ;)**

**Sin más que decir, cordialmente se despide...**

_I Love KL_


End file.
